A lighting device for, in a first state, producing ultimate light having a first intensity and for, in a second state, producing ultimate light having a second intensity higher than the first intensity, is of common general knowledge. The first state is a low intensity state (a dimming state), and the second state is a higher intensity state (another dimming state or a non-dimming state). To produce the ultimate light, first light of a first, warm color and second light of a second, cool color are mixed. In that case, said ultimate light comprises first light having a first color temperature and second light having a second color temperature higher than the first color temperature.